dragonagefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Das gedämpfte Flüstern
Das gedämpfte Flüstern ist eine Hauptquest in . Für eine Liste aller Hauptmissionen, siehe Der Weg des Inquisitors Vorangegangene Hauptmission: Die Bedrohung bleibt bestehen Verwandte Hauptmission: Kämpfer für die Gerechtigkeit Nächste Hauptmission: Es möge brennen in deinem Herzen center Tipps: *Es ist empfehlenswert, diese Aufgabe in jedem Fall so weit fortzuführen, bis sie den Kartentisch-Einsatz Das gedämpfte Flüstern (Einsatz) freischaltet, denn erst dann müsst Ihr Euch für eine der beiden Parteien (Templer oder Magier) entscheiden. Erhalt Diese Mission startet im Verlauf der Hauptmission Die Bedrohung bleibt bestehen, als Ihr Val Royeaux verlassen wollt und von der Großverzauberin Fiona aufgehalten werdet. Lösungsweg Redcliffe Nach der Unterhaltung mit Euren Beratern in Haven führt Euch diese Mission zurück in den Norden der Hinterlande, nach Redcliffe. Vor den Toren des einst stolzen Arltums hat sich ein Riss aufgetan und die Tore sind verschlossen. Kümmert Euch um den Riss, um den es immer wieder Zerrungen in der Realität geben wird, die durch grüne und gelbe Kreise auf dem Boden erkennbar sind. Grüne Zirkel verlangsamen wer sie durchquert (auch Gegner), gelbe Kreise bewirken das Gegenteil. Das schließt auch Eure Angriffsgeschwindigkeit mit ein, ebenso wie die Zeit, die es dauert, bis Ihr die Energie des Risses stören, bzw. den Riss schließen könnt. Diese Unregelmäßigkeiten in der Zeit sind außerdem bereits ein dezenter Hinweis auf das, was Euch im Zuge der Hauptmission hier erwarten wird. *Erste Welle: 3 Schemen, 2 Niedere Schatten & 1 Niederer Schrecken (Gegner Stufe 7) *Zweite Welle: 2 Schemen, 1 Niederer Schatten & 3 Niedere Schrecken (Gegner Stufe 7) Den Riss zu schließen gewährt Euch außerdem: *+177 EP * *Macht: +1 Ist diese Herausforderung schließlich überwunden, werden Euch die Tore zur Stadt geöffnet und ein Agent der Inquisition wird Euch empfangen und über die Geschehnisse in Redcliffe in Kenntnis setzen. Ein junger Elfenmagier namens Lysas mischt sich ein und schickt Euch in die örtliche Taverne "Zur Lachenden Möwe", um dort mit der Großverzauberin Fiona zu sprechen. Zunächst lohnt es sich allerdings noch, Redcliffe ein wenig zu erkunden. Sobald Ihr Euch dem Dorf nähert, erhaltet Ihr den und bei den Händlern lassen sich einige nützliche Dinge finden, außerdem gibt es ein verschlossenes Haus mit einer Spirituose für Eure Sammlung Flaschen an der Wand (im selben Raum findet sich auch der Waffenplan für ) und ein Lied für Eure Sammlung Förderin der Künste im Haus des Einäugigen Jimmy, der Euch außerdem eine ... sagen wir mal außergewöhnliche Aufgabe stellt. Hinter dem Laden des Händlers auf der linken Seite neben der Statue des Helden von Ferelden lässt sich außerdem ein Lager der Roten Jenny finden, insofern Sera Euch gerade begleitet. Unten am Hafen könnt Ihr außerdem Connor ausmachen, sollte er die Geschehnisse in Dragon Age: Origins unbeschadet überstanden haben. Sprecht ihn an und Ihr könnt noch ein wenig Zuneigung Eurer Gefährten einheimsen, vorausgesetzt, sie befinden sich in Eurer aktiven Gruppe. Erzählt mir von Euren Taten. Ich bin der Junge, an dessen Händen das Blut Redcliffes klebt. :1. Es war nicht Eure Schuld. :: :2. Ihr traut Euch hierher? :: :3. Sie hätten Euch töten sollen. :: Alle weiteren Optionen haben keine Auswirkung auf Zuneigung, bieten allerdings einige interessante Hintergrundinformationen für die, die sich noch an DAO erinnern. Anschließend wird es Zeit, Großverzauberin Fiona einen Besuch abzustatten. Betretet die Taverne Zur Lachenden Möwe und eine Videosequenz setzt ein (Habt Ihr Vivienne dabei, sorgt das noch für einige zusätzliche Sticheleien von Madame de Fer's Seite) ''und Fiona wird ihre Verwunderung ob Eurer Anwesenheit in Redcliffe kundtun. Die ersten Dialogoptionen haben keinerlei Auswirkungen, bis Euch Fiona enthüllt, was sie getan hat, um die Sicherheit der Magier unter ihrer Obhut zu gewährleisten. '..., habe ich nicht länger die Autorität mit Euch zu verhandeln.' :''1. Das ging ja schnell. (kA) :3. Ihr ignoriert die Bresche? (kA) :4. Ihr habt einen Fehler gemacht. :6. Und wer hat sie? (kA) Gereon Alexius tritt auf den Plan. Ein reizender Zeitgenosse, wie sich während des Gesprächs mit ihm schnell herausstellt. Was Ihr nun sagt und tut ist nicht von Bedeutung, es läuft stets auf dasselbe Ergebnis hinaus. Alexius' Sohn Felix wird in Eure Arme stolpern und Euch heimlich eine Notiz zustecken, die Euch anweist, ihn in der Kirche zu treffen. Voller Sorge um die Gesundheit seines Sohnes, wird Alexius die Verhandlungen daraufhin abbrechen und er und sein Gefolge werden die Taverne verlassen. Dadurch schaltet sich u.a. auch der frei. Nun könnt Ihr auch die Taverne noch ein wenig erkunden und unter anderem mit der Magierin Linnea sprechen. Wir brauchen Euresgleichen hier nicht. Eure Inquisition ist auch nur ein anderer Name für die Templer. Nachforschen :1. Ich will den Magiern helfen. :2. Die Inquisition ist anders. :3. Ihr braucht mich. Ende Vergesst außerdem nicht, mit dem Besänftigten Clemence zu sprechen. Versucht Ihr Euch nach ein paar Fragen wieder von ihm zu verabschieden, wird er Euch aufhalten und Euch seine Gefolgschaft anbieten, da er in Redcliffe nicht länger willkommen ist. Nehmt sein Angebot an, um einen weiteren Emissär für die Inquisition zu rekrutieren. Direkt neben ihm findet sich auf einem Fass auch der . Im ersten Stock der Taverne gibt es dann noch die zwei Kodexeinträge und zu finden und der Magier Talwyn vor dem Ausgang kann ein wenig zu den Ereignissen in Redcliffe und den Aufständischen befragt werden. Verlasst das Etablissement und sprecht auf Eurem Weg zur Kirche noch mit Lysas, der Euch schon am Eingang zu Redcliffe begrüßt hat. Hattet Ihr wirklich vor, Euch mit uns zu verbünden? :1. Ja. Magier sollten frei sein. :: :3. Ihr klingt skeptisch. (kA) :6. Nein. Ihr braucht Kontrolle. :: Ende Betretet die Kirche und eine weitere Videosequenz setzt ein. Anschließend seht Ihr Euch erneut einem Riss mit den seltsamen, Zeit verändernden Kreisen gegenüber. Also nicht vergessen, Gelb, gut, Grün, böse! *Erste Welle: 2 Niedere Schrecken (Gegner Stufe 7) *Zweite Welle: 3 Niedere Schrecken (Gegner Stufe 7) Anschließend stellt sich Euch der geheimnisvolle Magier vor, der eben an Eurer Seite gekämpft hat. Dorian Pavus, ehemaliger Schüler von Alexius und unfreiwilliger Mitwisser um Alexius' dunkles Geheimnis. Manövriert Euch munter durch die ersten Dialogoptionen, bis Ihr den Punkt erreicht, an dem er Euch von Alexius' Magie berichtet. Die Magie, die Alexius einsetzt, ist derart instabil, dass sie die Welt aus den Fugen geraten lässt. :1. Das klingt abenteuerlich. (kA) :2. Habt Ihr Beweise dafür? :3. Ich traue Euch nicht. (kA) Felix wird die Kirche betreten und Euch weitere Informationen bezüglich seines Vaters enthüllen. Und eines kann ich Euch sagen: Was auch immer er für sie getan hat, geschah nur, weil er an Euch herankommen wollte. Nachforschen :1. Wie können wir ihn aufhalten? (kA) :2. Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt. :3. Er macht mir keine Angst. (kA) Nach der aufschlussreichen Unterhaltung mit den beiden Tevinterranern ist dann die Mission Das gedämpfte Flüstern (Einsatz) an Eurem Kartentisch verfügbar (Voraussetzung: 15 Macht) und Ihr erhaltet automatisch noch die Kodexeinträge und . In der Kirche können anschließend noch die beiden Kodexeinträge und , zusammen mit einer plünderbaren Truhe und einem Jutesack, gefunden werden, und anschließend könnt Ihr die Kirche hinter Euch lassen und habt die erste Phase dieser Mission erfolgreich bestanden. Somit gilt es nun die folgenschwere Entscheidung zu treffen, wem Ihr Eure Aufmerksamkeit schenkt, denn Ihr könnt nur eine der beiden Hauptmissionen (Kämpfer für die Gerechtigkeit oder Das gedämpfte Flüstern) erfolgreich abschließen. _________________________________________________________________ ' Schloss Redcliffe' (15 Macht nötig) Wählt "Das gedämpfte Flüstern" am Kartentisch aus, und eine lange Videosequenz folgt, in deren Verlauf Ihr Alexius im Schloss von Redcliffe gegenübertretet. Der Magier Dorian ist dabei als Begleiter fest vorgesehen, Ihr habt also für diese Mission im Grunde nur zwei wählbare Begleiter zur Auswahl. Für den folgenden Dialog gibt es außerdem ausschließlich Zuneigungsboni von Solas, Sera und Der Eiserne Bulle. Fiona, Ihr hättet Eure Anhänger wohl kaum in meine Obhut übergeben, wenn Ihr mir nicht ihr Leben anvertrauen würdet. :1. Wir sollten sie einbeziehen. :2. Wer würde Euch nicht vertrauen? :3. Lasst uns zur Sache kommen. (kA) ... Also, was habt Ihr mir für sie anzubieten? :1. Wir haben Beziehungen. :3. Erzählt mir von den Venatori. (kA) :4. Nichts. :5. Ich weiß, Ihr wollt meinen Tod. :6. Reden wir über Zeitmagie. (kA) Felix, was hast du getan? :1. Er sorgt sich um Euch. :2. Eure Falle wurde entschärft. :3. Warum seid Ihr wirklich hier? (kA) Ihr seid nichts weiter als ein Fehler. :1. Wer hat die Göttliche getötet? (kA) :3. Was hätte geschehen sollen? :6. Was ist das Mal? ... Er wird das Reich aus seiner Asche wiederauferstehen lassen. :1. Wer ist der Älteste? :3. Ihr seid ein Fanatiker. :6. Welche Art von Macht? (kA) Nach dem anregenden Gespräch mit Eurem freundlichen Gastgeber öffnet der einen Riss in der Zeit und versucht Euch dadurch zu vernichten. Dorian greift ein und er und Ihr werdet durch den Riss in einen anderen Teil des Palastes teleportiert. Und das ist noch nicht alles. Die Kerker Erledigt die Venatori und Dorian wird Euch erklären was geschehen ist. Holt Euch anschließend den Gefängnisschlüssel von den Leichen Eurer Gegner, sammelt ein was Ihr an wertvollem finden könnt und verlasst den Raum. Lauft die Treppe am Ende der Zellen hinauf und wendet Euch nach links, um in einer Sackgasse ein paar nützliche Gegenstände zu finden. Daraufhin wird auch Dorian einen Kommentar über den Zustand des Schlosses abgeben. Kehrt dann um und nehmt dieses Mal den anderen Weg. Nehmt alles mit was Ihr finden könnt und schon bald trefft Ihr erneut auf den jungen Elfemagier Lysas. Er erkennt Euch nicht einmal, sondern rezitiert nur immer wieder dasselbe Kirchenlied. Lasst den armen Burschen hinter Euch und arbeitet Euch weiter voran bis Ihr einen Raum mit mehreren Türen und einer hochgezogenen Miniatur-Hängebrücke erreicht. Hier lassen sich Eure Gefährten finden, wobei ihr Aufenthaltsort davon abhängt, wen Ihr mitgenommen habt. Tötet die beiden Venatori links und rechts von Euch. Wendet Euch anschließend nach rechts, nach Norden, und tretet durch die Tür.Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit wählt die rechte Tür, um den ersten Zellenblock zu erreichen. *Varric wird in der ersten Zelle auf der rechten Seite zu finden sein, wo er vor sich hin summt. *Der Eiserne Bulle befindet sich in der zweiten Zelle von links, wo er das Lied "Bierflaschen an der Wand" singt. Nehmt Euch anschließend die andere Tur im vorigen Raum vor und folgt Ihr eine kurze Treppe hinunter und durch die nächste Tür auf der rechten Seite, um den zweiten Zellenblock zu erreichen. *Cassandra wird in der ersten Zelle rechts sein, wo sie den Gesang des Lichts rezitiert. *Vivienne wird in der ersten Zelle von links sein. *Solas befindet sich in der zweiten Zelle von rechts. Schlussendlich geht es durch die letzte Tür in den dritten Zellenblock. *Blackwall ist in der ersten Zelle von Rechts. *Sera befindet sich in der zweiten Zelle von rechts, wo sie sich an einen Liedtext zu erinnern versucht. Nach und nach werden Eure geretteten Gefährten Euch darüber aufklären, was während Eurer Abwesenheit geschehen ist, und wer die wahre Bedrohung ist, die hinter Alexius und seinen Machenschaften steht. Nachdem Ihr all Eure Gefährten gefunden habt, kehrt in den Raum mit der Hängebrücke zurück und begebt Euch nach Süden, durch die Tür auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite. Bei der nächsten Kreuzung wählt die linke Option, um in einem verlassenen Zellentrakt noch eine Kiste zu finden. Geht dann durch die zweite Tür und folgt dem einzigen Weg in den hintersten Zellenbereich, wo Ihr die unglückliche Führerin des Magieraufstandes findet. Alexius hat ihr grauenhaftes angetan, rotes Lyrium wächst aus ihrem Körper heraus wie ein Geschwür und sie kann kaum noch sprechen. Befragt sie nach den Geschehnissen und Ihr werdet erfahren wie lange Ihr fort wart. Außerdem erwähnt Fiona den Aufenthaltsort von Leliana, was Euch zu Eurer nächsten Aufgabe führt. ' Finde Leliana' Begebt Euch zurück zu dem Raum mit der Hängebrücke, wo ein kratzendes Geräusch bereits darauf hinweist, dass Euch Ärger erwartet; allerdings auch ein neuer Ausgang. Erledigt die Neuankömmlinge und lauft über die nun heruntergelassene Hängebrücke und durch die dahinter liegende Tür. Ihr erreicht die Kaserne des Schlosses, wo es neben einer Notiz auf dem Tisch in der Mitte und einigen Kisten in den Ecken auch noch ein Vorratslager zu finden gibt. Rechts des Eingangs gibt es außerdem eine Tür, die nur ein Schurke knacken kann, mit einem Sack Gold und zwei Kisten dahinter. Die Tür genau gegenüber dieses Raum führt ebenfalls noch zu ein paar Kisten, sowie dem Tagebuch einer Wache. Folgt anschließend der Questmarkierung die Treppe hinauf in die Folterkammern. Hinter der Tür geradeaus gibt es zwei Jutesäcke zu plündern. Zurück auf dem Gang geht es erneut durch eine Tür auf der rechten Seite in eine Folterkammer, wo gerade eine Schwester der Kirche ermordet wurde (es ist unmöglich sie zu retten, Ihr Tod ist vorprogrammiert). Tötet die beiden Venatori in dem Raum und einer der beiden, Hanley, wird den einzigartigen Dolch zurücklassen. Weiter den Gang entlang geht es dann durch die Tür auf der linken Seite, wo Ihr endlich die findet, die Ihr gesucht habt .... allerdings in einem schrecklichen Zustand. Finde einen Weg zurück zu Alexius' Thronsaal Sprecht mit ihr und hebt anschließend die Kerkerschlüssel in der Mitte des Raumes auf. Setzt dann Eurem Weg fort, bis Ihr die Docks erreicht und eine kurze Unterhaltung belauschen könnt. Ein paar Magier opfern Ihr Leben dem Ältesten und zwei Schatten erscheinen an ihrer Stelle. Tötet sie. Ein weiteres Vorratslager befindet sich hier, ebenso wie ein paar Truhen, die nur darauf warten geplündert zu werden. Begebt Euch dann die Treppen hinauf und durch die Tür und Ihr erreicht den Hof, wo Ihr das erste Mal einen Blick darauf werfen könnt, was einst ein kleiner Riss im Himmel gewesen war, und nun ... einiges mehr ist als das. Schließt die beiden Risse auf dem Hof und vergesst nicht, die Beute Eurer Gegner einzusammeln, denn es ist das einzige, was sich auf dem Hof an Beute finden lässt. Folgt dann der Questmarkierung durch die nächste Tur und Ihr erreicht den oberen königlichen Flügel. Tretet hinaus auf den Korridor und wählt die erste Tür auf der rechten Seite. Hat Connor Dragon Age: Origins überlebt, seht Ihr gerade noch, wie er vor der Feuerstelle Feuer fängt und verbrennt. Scheinbar beging er Selbstmord, um keine Abscheulichkeit zu werden wie die anderen Magier. ''In diesem Raum lassen sich zwei Truhen und ein Tagebuch finden. Direkt gegenüber dieses Raumes finden sich zwei weitere Truhen, sowie das Tagebuch von Alexius, mit einigen höchst interessanten Informationen über den Zeitreisezauber und die Krankheit seines Sohnes Felix. Folgt anschließend weiter dem Korridor in den Raum mit dem Vorratslager. In der pyramidenartigen Kiste in der gegenüberlliegende Ecke findet sich das Banner des Zirkels der Magi. Weiter voraus geht es einer Gruppe von Treppe entlang nach unten und in den nächsten Raum, wo ein erbarmungsloser Kampf zwischen Dämonen und Venatori wütet. Schließt den Riss in der Mitte des Raumes und tötet jeden Angreifer. Erbeutet anschließend die fallengelassenen Wertsachen und Ihr werdet über eine rote Lyriumscherbe stolpern, die ein Venatori-Bindungsmagier bei sich hatte. Nun gilt es, alle 5 Scherben wiederzufinden, um die Tür zu dem Bereich des Palastes zu öffnen, in dem sich Alexius aus seiner Angst vor dem Zorn des Ältesten verkrochen hat. '◊ Rote Lyriumscherben gefunden 1/5''' Öffnet die Tür im Nord-Westen, gleich links des Durchgangs, durch den Ihr den Thronsaal betreten habt. Ein paar Vantori beten in einem kirchenartigen Saal, und die Leiter zu Eurer Rechten kann von einem Schurken mit Bogen dazu verwendet werden, die betenden von hinten zu überraschen. Erledigt die Fanatiker und holt Euch von dem Venatori-Bindungsmagier in der Mitte des Raumes die nächsten Lyriumscherbe. Vergesst außerdem nicht die Truhe auf der obersten Ebene. ◊ Rote Lyriumscherben gefunden 2/5 Kehrt in die Haupthalle zurück und bahnt Euch Euren Weg direkt auf die gegenüberliegende Seite und durch die Tür dort. Ein Vorratslager erwartet Euch, ebenso wie der Fuß einer Treppe, die in den oberen königlichen Flügel führt. Folgt Ihr und tretet hinaus auf den Flur dahinter. Im Raum gleich zu Eurer Rechten findet sich auf einem Tisch der Waffenplan für die . Im Raum gegenüber ruhen zwei Jutesäcke. Folgt weiter dem Korridor und lasst die dritte Tür von Links von einem Schurken knacken. Hier findet sich eine Truhe, sowie eine brüchige Wand, die ein Krieger endgültig durchbrechen kann. Hier wartet ein weiterer Venatori-Bindungsmagier mit einer Lyriumscherbe, sowie ein Kodexeintrag und eine Truhe. ◊ Rote Lyriumscherben gefunden 3/5 Auch hier lässt sich eine Wand durchbrechen, die in einen Raum mit einem einzelnen Venatori führt und den Kreis schließt. Tretet durch die Tür hier und Ihr findet Euch im Korridor wieder. Lauft nun geradeaus weiter zu der Tür am Ende des Flurs. Eine große Gruppe Venatori erwartet Euch dahinter, die nach ihrem Ableben eine weitere Lyriumscherbe herausrücken. Ihr könnt diesen Raum allerdings mehr oder weniger umgehen, indem Ihr nicht die Tür am Ende des Flurs, sondern die auf der rechten Seite des Korridors wählt, die Euch durch die Küche und an einem Vorratslager vorbei führt. ◊ Rote Lyriumscherbe gefunden 4/5 Egal welchen Weg Ihr auch wählt, am Ende geht es durch die Tür direkt neben der Leiter (in dem Raum, in dem Ihr die vierte Lyriumscherbe erhalten habt). Folgt dem einzigen Weg den Gang entlang, bis Ihr linkerhand eine weitere Tür öffnen könnt. Fallt dem Venatori-Bindungsmagier in den Rücken und entledigt Euch seiner angreifenden Schergen, um die letzte Lyriumscherbe zu erhalten. Plündert noch den Raum und folgt dann weiter dem Gang und die Treppe hinab, zurück in den unteren königlichen Flügel und die Haupthalle, wo sich die Scherbentür befindet. Am Fuß der Treppe gibt es außerdem noch ein weiteres Vorratslager. Stelle Alexius in seinem Thronsaal. Es wird Zeit, Alexius seiner gerechten Strafe zuzuführen. Öffnet die seltsame Tür mit den roten Lyriumscherben und eine Videosequenz wird ausgelöst. Im Verlauf des Gesprächs wird Leliana sich Felix vornehmen und Alexius wird Euch angreifen (diese Geschehnisse lassen sich nicht verhindern, egal was Ihr sagt, Leliana wird den Jungen töten). Alexius ist ein Magier Level 6 bis 8 mit mindestens 16.000 Leben. Er ist immun gegen Schlaf, einfrieren, paralysieren und betäuben, allerdings nicht gegen physische Effekte wie Panik, unterkühlt, geschockt und umstoßen. Ihn permanent umzustoßen scheint der sicherste Weg zum Sieg zu sein. Seine Siegel verursachten schwere Geistschäden und verlangsamen Euch. Außerdem kann er Euch umstoßen und wird hin und wieder eine magische Barriere beschwören, um sich zu schützen. Erreicht sein Lebensbalken die 75%-Marke, wird er einen Riss erzeugen, der eine einzelne Welle von Dämonen beschwört, und sich hinter den Thron und eine undurchdringliche Barriere zurückziehen. Schließt den Riss und der Schild um ihn wird augenblicklich verschwinden. unterschreitet sein Lebensbalken die 25%, wird er diesen Vorgang noch einmal wiederholen. Habt Ihr Alexius dann endlich in die Knie gezwungen, erhaltet Ihr automatisch und und es folgt noch eine letzte Szene. Dorian nimmt das Amulett des Magisters an sich und er schafft es tatsächlich, Euch beiden einen erneuten Zeitsprung zu ermöglichen. Zurück in der Realität Eurer eigenen Zeit gibt Alexius sich kampflos geschlagen (obwohl ich ihm vorher am liebsten noch einen Kinnhaken verpasst hätte) und der Herrscher von Ferelden tritt auf den Plan und verbannt die Magier für ihre Taten aus Ferelden. (je nachdem welche Entscheidungen ihr in DAO getroffen habt, steht Ihr entweder Alistair, Anora, oder beiden gemeinsam gegenüber. Ist Anora anwesend, gewährt das den ) Die Entscheidung Nun gilt es, eine letzte schwere Entscheidung zu treffen. Bietet Fiona die Unterstützung der Inquisition an und sie wird Euch fragen, ob Ihr die Magier zu unterwerfen, oder zu gleichwertigen Verbündeten zu erklären gedenkt. Anmerkung: ''Außer anderweitig vermerkt, erhaltet Ihr die Zustimmung oder Ablehnung Eurer Gefährten unabhängig davon, ob sie in Eurer aktiven Gruppe sind oder nicht.'' Uns bleibt offensichtlich keine andere Wahl, als das anzunehmen, was auch immer Ihr uns anbietet. (Die nun folgende Entscheidung hat auch Auswirkungen auf Die Wahl der nächsten Göttlichen (siehe Spoiler)) :2. Ihr seid unsere Verbündeten. (Magiern ein umfassendes Bündnis anbieten) :: :: '' (nur wenn in der aktiven Gruppe, stimmt zu, wenn Hawke in Dragon Age II auf Seiten der Magier war, ist dagegen, wenn Hawke auf Seiten der Templer war)'' :: :: :: :: :: (erst nach dem nächsten Gespräch mit ihr in Eurem Hauptquartier taucht die Anzeige dafür auf) Siehe auch Die Wahl der nächsten Göttlichen}} ________________ :5. Ihr seid unsere Gefangenen. (Magier zum Dienst für die Inquisition verpflichten) :: :: :: (erst nach dem nächsten Gespräch mit ihr in Eurem Hauptquartier taucht die Anzeige dafür auf) :: :: '' (nur wenn in der aktiven Gruppe, ist dagegen, wenn Hawke in Dragon Age II auf Seiten der Magier war, stimmt zu, wenn Hawke auf Seiten der Templer war)'' :: :: Siehe auch Die Wahl der nächsten Göttlichen}} Ende Zurück in Haven Eure Berater werden freigiebig ihre Meinung zu Eurer Entscheidung kundtun und Euch noch in einen längeren Abschlussdialog verwickeln. Habt Ihr den Inquisitionsbonus Unterwelt, könnt Ihr bei dem Dialog mit Cassandra die Gesprächsoption "4. Ich kann uns Lyrium beschaffen" wählen, allerdings scheint dies keinen Einsatz freizuschalten, wie es der Fall ist, wenn Ihr diese Gesprächsoption nach Abschluss der Hauptquest Kämpfer für die Gerechtigkeit nutzt. Außerdem gilt es noch zu entscheiden, ob Ihr Dorian für die Inquisition rekrutieren möchtet oder nicht. Damit ist diese Quest auch schon beendet, wodurch Ihr u.a. den gleichnamigen erhaltet, und die Inquisition macht sich bereit, die Bresche am Himmel ein für alle Mal zu versiegeln, wodurch die nächste Hauptmission, Es möge brennen in deinem Herzen, beginnt. Belohnung (Redcliffe) Erfahrung Für den Riss vor Redcliffe: *177 EP * *Macht: +1 Für den Riss in der Kirche: *177 EP * *Macht: +1 Geschichte & Beute *1 Spirituose für Flaschen an der Wand * *1 Lied für Förderin der Künste ( ) *1 Lager der Roten Jenny *1 Möglicher Emissär: Besänftigter Clemence Kodexeinträge * * * * * * * * * * Belohnung (Schloss Redcliffe) Erfahrung Für den Abschluss der Quest: *+3000 EP * *Macht: +3 Geschichte & Beute * (siehe "Finde Leliana") *Banner des Zirkels der Magi (Siehe "Finde einen Weg zu Alexius' Thronsaal") * (Siehe "Finde einen Weg zu Alexius' Thronsaal") Für Alexius' Tod: * * Nach dem Abschluss der Quest: *Das Urteil über Alexius wird verfügbar *Neue Einsätze werden am Kartentisch verfügbar *Die nächste Hauptmission, Es möge brennen in deinem Herzen, beginnt *Dorian wird als dauerhafter Begleiter freigeschaltet Kodexeinträge * (möglich) * en:In Hushed Whispers pl:Szeptem Kategorie:Der Weg des Inquisitors Kategorie:Zuneigung Kategorie:Cassandra Kategorie:Solas Kategorie:Varric Kategorie:Blackwall Kategorie:Sera Kategorie:Der Eiserne Bulle Kategorie:Vivienne